Patent Literature 1 (JP 2006-128153) discloses that a gas supply pipe is disposed at an upper portion of an opening portion inside of a FIMS, and cleaning gas is sprayed from the pipe onto the upper surface of a wafer housed in a pod to remove contaminants, etc. from the wafer.
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, for example, a Front-Opening Unified Pod (FOUP) is placed on a load port, and a substrate is taken out from the FOUP or put into the FOUP. For example, a Front-Opening Interface Mechanical Standard (FIMS) is used to take out a substrate from the FOUP or put the substrate into the FOUP. If a component such as oxygen or water infiltrates into the FOUP, the environment in the FOUP is contaminated or the substrate in the FOUP is contaminated.